


Family Again

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Archangels, M/M, resurrected archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: “Wow. I mean, really wow. Who knew dressing babies was this hard?”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Family Again

Adam doesn’t know how to react at first. For his own part, Michael probably doesn’t too or at least, that’s as far as Adam can tell looking at his angel now. The archangel doesn’t talk, doesn’t move, doesn’t tear his gaze off the small creatures sleeping on the couch side by side. Adam stands a few feet away from where Michael sits on the carpet unmoving as if struck with a spell and tries to understand the situation himself.

Is this really happening? If so- If so it would be a miracle, a gift. Adam knows this was all Michael ever wanted. Adam has held him close countless times and wiped his tears away after Michael and him got together in the Cage much like all the times when he cried for the mother he lost himself and Michael comforted him. Adam is probably the one to know him the best now with the millennium they shared. And if  _ this _ , what they have here, is true… If this isn’t some fraud, some trap of God again, some monster messing with both of their heads now, it means- 

Well, Adam doesn’t actually know exactly what that means. Not without seeing a reaction or hearing a word from Michael. But his mind is rushing, filling his consciousness with all the memories of early creation and the bright days in Heaven that don’t actually belong to him. He is trying to control his breathing, seeing another vivid image behind his eyelids every time he blinks and becoming more and more aware that these three really look alike to- 

A high-pitched cry fills the living room making Adam wake out of his thoughts with a start. He sees Michael’s neutral expression changing to one of disbelief and worry before two new voices join the first one. Michael still doesn’t  _ can’t  _ move to do anything and Adam finds himself jumping forward without his brain processing his actions. In a second, he sits on the couch and picks up one of the babies then the other closest to him. He is thanking his mom for taking him to the hospital with her all through his childhood and the other nurses in the break room teaching him this and that just for his childish exclamations that he wanted to be a doctor now. These babies are all tiny newborns that seem no different than humans. They are all solid and very much real as they prove with their crying. Adam rocks the two in his arms and throws a desperate look at Michael when he finds no way of picking up the third as well. 

That seems to wake his angel up. 

Michael shakes his head, slowly reaches for the third baby and the moment he touches the bundle, the little one quietens. Michael pulls him close against his chest, allowing the baby to curl up against him then unfolds a wind to wrap around Adam’s shoulders. The two babies Adam holds stop their crying as well and open their eyes. They watch the strong, white feathers looming over them. One reaches a little hand out trying to touch the wing protecting them as the other calms down and falls asleep again. Adam leans back into the soft feathers, readjusts his arms around the babies and even smiles down at them. A tiny fist catches the string of his hoodie and pulls with unexpected strength. An involuntary chuckle leaves his lips at the same time as a baby coo reaches his ears. He blows a raspberry, earns himself another coo then turns his gaze at Michael. 

The archangel raises his head to lock their eyes no matter how reluctant he might be to look away from the chubby, little hand clutching his forefinger. “It’s them, Adam. They are- Amara brought them back.” Adam looks back at the two in his arms at that.  _ Amara?  _ Why would the new God resurrect the archangels just to make them babies? Last he knows, the woman was locked away by them. Isn’t she angry? Does she want revenge? Did she make them powerless and this fragile to- But then why didn’t she come after Michael until now? 

No. It’s not that. Adam was right on his first assumption. He must be. This is…

_ a gift. _

* * *

Adam drives to the closest baby store, leaving Michael home with the babies because in the end, the archangel still doesn’t know anything about Earth or humans or baby products that will be necessary for three powerless newborns. Conjuring up the stuff will probably take too much attention that Michael can’t afford to pay to anything other than the tiny archangels now. So the old,  _ the human _ , way they will do it.

Once inside, a small army of shop clerks gather around Adam when they hear the word ‘triplets’. In an hour and a half three bassinets, three mattresses, a baby monitor, a humidifier, three car seats, a stroller for triplets, three highchairs, a large playpen, baby bottles, pacifiers, baby food, a baby thermometer, a big baby tub, towels, blankets, sheets and packs of diapers make it into the car trunk. Lastly, Adam chooses baby clothes of all kinds, lotions, soaps, shampoos, baby spoons and some toys. He both feels as if it’s not enough for three babies and as if he overdid it. Still, having the essentials somewhat makes him feel safer. 

With a snap of Michael’s fingers, everything appears in the house going to the correct places then unpacking and building themselves. In five minutes or so, one of the spare bedrooms is turned into a cozy nursery. 

* * *

“I am sure now, Adam. They don’t have powers. Their graces are intact but not available to their use. I also checked all of their minds. They are really… babies. They are not- They don’t remember anything, Adam.  _ They don’t. _ ” Michael talks with so much emotion in his voice that Adam wants to cradle him in his arms like the babies and hold him until he sleeps. “They are my brothers. They are back. Adam I have my brothers back.” Disbelief. Wonder. Joy. Adam hugs his angel. 

They start dressing the babies together, the three will need more than the blankets after all. 

First is Gabriel. He has light brown hair and honey colored eyes. He absolutely refuses to stay still, wiggling around, flailing his chubby arms and kicking out his legs with an almost mischievous grin on his face. Adam holds the baby as Michael tries to secure the diaper on him. “Gabe, little one, let me put this on. We can’t have you getting cold now, can we?” Adam bites his lip in a silent smile. Michael and trying to baby-speech… Well, it’s not exactly baby-speech but there is a noticeable change of tone in his voice anyway. At one point, the archangel has to pull the diaper back and readjust the thing because even size zero is too big on the baby. Gabriel chooses that exact moment to answer nature’s call, soiling the diaper, the carpet and his big brother’s shirt all at the same time. Next thing he knows, Adam is laughing uncontrollably as Michael snaps everything clean and reaches for another diaper from the pack unaffected or maybe too used to a fledgling Gabriel’s antics.. Meanwhile Gabriel becomes fascinated by the wet wipes, pulling out at least four until the adults get back to him. Afterwards, their combined efforts come victorious in putting the baby in a one piece pyjama, a hat and a pair of no-scratch mittens. 

“I think I now know why they kept calling Gabriel a trickster. Maybe we should swaddle him, Michael.” Even the archangel chuckles.

They move to Raphael. He is a quiet one. They face no issue dressing him. Adam chooses a light yellow one piece that compliments his darker skin and fits him well with the stitched sun on the front. The baby watches both Michael and Adam calmly, allowing them to do what’s necessary then contentedly starts sucking on his pacifier when Adam places him next to Gabriel. “Any moment now, he might start asking me about unfinished reports.” Adam shakes his head at himself and this time, Michael is the one laughing at him.

And of course there comes a new commotion when Gabriel manages to reach out somehow and steal Raphael’s pacifier. Michael immediately spreads another blanket and puts some distance between the two just as Gabriel spits out his own pacifier and attempts to put Raphael’s in his mouth. The next two minutes is spent distracting a crying Gabriel with jingling car keys on Adam’s part and disinfecting both pacifiers on Michael’s. 

Once they manage to settle both babies, it is Lucifer’s turn. He watched his brothers disinterestedly from his spot this whole time so Adam is both curious and a bit nervous. He knows there’s no reason to fear an ordinary baby but knowing that same baby once was the Devil doesn’t make this task easier. 

Lucifer is something between Gabriel and Raphael. He keeps his eyes fixed on Michael. He struggles not to be dressed further once they put a diaper on him. He even kicks Adam’s hand twice. Adam gets the point then and simply hands the one piece to Michael. “They all move a lot. Pros of being archangels, I guess.” As expected, Michael is granted permission to dress his brother when Adam puts some distance between himself and them to watch his angel tenderly smiling at his little brother. The look of worry and poorly disguised fear in Michael’s eyes isn’t missed. Michael moves slowly, lets his touch linger on the baby as much as possible and never takes his eyes off his brother’s face. As if Lucifer will vaporize right into the air and be lost to his older brother who spent millenia raising him like before. Adam silently waits both wanting to put a consoling hand on Michael’s shoulder and afraid of interrupting the moment. 

Finally, Michael lifts the baby carefully and lays him down between Raphael and Gabriel. Adam finds himself sighing and leaning back into Michael’s chest where they sit on the carpet. “Wow. I mean, really wow. Who knew dressing babies was this hard?”

* * *

That night, Michael stays sitting on the armchair in the nursery and watches over his sleeping brothers. Adam for himself tries to get a few hours in but fails to drift away with his mind on Michael. In the end, he drags a bean bag, pillows and a blanket into the nursery that is already pleasantly warm for the babies. Michael raises a questioning brow but stays silent as Adam makes himself comfortable on the carpeted flow and then rests his head against his angel’s knees. Soon, he is reading a biochemistry textbook with Michael’s fingers lazily raking through his hair. In a corner, a music box is playing You Are My Sunshine in simple piano tunes. Michael looks up at the tiniest sound or movement from the bassinets. 

Like that, they spend three silent hours.

Lucifer is the first one to start crying. Adam can’t tell the voices apart but he memorized where they put all the babies so he moves immediately, allowing Michael to bolt on his feet and comfort his brother. In less than a minute, first Gabriel, then Raphael join Lucifer in the realm of the awake. Adam too stands up to assist. “What is it? Diapers? Bottles?” He asks and waits for Michael to instruct him. 

“They are hungry. They are all human now so I think they will need that baby food you bought.” Adam nods and quickly makes his way to the kitchen, leaving Michael to rock the bassinets with a bit of grace and talk to his brothers. The baby formula has clear instructions written on the jar. He still looks it up on the internet, watches a YouTube video then makes three bottles as fast as he can. Upstairs, two of the babies fall silent. Michael picks up the third, Lucifer, just as Adam brings the bottles into the nursery. He watches Lucifer snuggling himself closer to his big brother for three seconds then smiles when Michael turns his head to face him. 

Adam holds a bottle in each hand for Raphael and Gabriel who lie on cushions in front of his bean bag. Raphael drinks calmly while Gabriel tries to catch the bottle between his hands now free of the mittens for the night again and again. His arms get tired in mere seconds each time but the baby doesn’t stop trying nor does he keep still with his eyes darting to every corner of the nursery and his feet kicking as if trying to pull the baby up. Michael sits back to the chair with Lucifer in his lap, still holding him almost too close. Adam focuses on his own tiny charges. Watching the small fingers curled tight around Michael’s thumb and the way Michael looks at Lucifer would make him feel as if he is prying most probably. 

“Lucifer was always like this. He became more clingy when Raphael and Gabriel came and God left us to focus on his ‘story’. Now- Adam do you think… He doesn’t remember anything but do you think he can...  _ feel _ ?”

Adam puts the bottles aside and carries Gabriel and Raphael to their bassinets. “ _ I think _ he knows you are family. Babies need to feel safe and loved. You are the source of safety and affection. Lucifer knows it.-” Michael too puts the bottle down and mimics Adam to raise his brother to his shoulder and pat his back a few times. Half a minute later, Lucifer is sleeping against his chest. “-Also, I am sure their memories aren’t just gone, Michael. They are suppressed maybe but not gone. Or these three little things wouldn’t be the same archangels who are your family. Lucifer might be instinctively  _ feeling _ being separated from you will hurt both of you.” Michael didn’t expect the confirmation. Adam can tell that much. He leans down to press a kiss on his mate’s cheek then wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam is lying on his side with the duvet cast away. In its place, Michael’s left wing covers him and the entire length of the bed. Between the two of them, the three babies sleep side by side. Michael has a hand once again caught by the thumb in Lucifer’s tiny fists. Gabriel is in the middle with a little limb over both his brothers. Raphael is closest to Adam and half turned to him. 

They smile at each other. This is the happiest Adam has seen Michael be since they got out of the Cage. Maybe things will finally look up for him, for them, now. Maybe this is a new chance for the archangels and their aunt to be a family. Maybe this is what Amara wanted to do as well. They still don’t know why she brought the archangels back. They didn’t hear anything from anyone. Hell, Adam even thought Dean and Sam would appear at their door to kill Lucifer at least. Yet that too didn’t happen. All Adam knows now is that this is a fresh start, a white page for Michael’s entire family. 

This is the start of the good days. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot from my WIP folder!!! I want to write drabbles following this storyline later <333


End file.
